


Winter at Grillby's

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, fire is cool i guess, i dunno what exactly to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Fire-dad looks after Frisk





	Winter at Grillby's

The first winter on the surface was a harsh one.

The monsters had emerged at the very start of spring, and by now many were settled in homes and businesses around the base of Mount Ebbot.

Currently, Toriel and Asgore were busy at the country’s capitol continuing the work to make sure all rights were recognized and sorting out snags with magic laws and such. Frisk was on winter break from school, and with both their parents busy, was primarily staying with the skeleton brothers.

However, with the heavy storms, power had gone out at their home, and most of the town.

Sans was out getting supplies, and Papyrus, as a member of the local police force, was out on duty to help stranded motorists or those stuck out in the weather otherwise.  
So this found the child ambassador at the home/business of Grillby, Sans’ most trusted friend.

The power was out here, too, but Grillby had Frisk in his apartment above the bar, held close to keep the chill off. As a fire elemental, the cold was no trouble to him, merely the damp that went with snow and ice.

Still, even in their thickest coat, wrapped up like a very puffy purple and pink marshmallow in full winter gear, Frisk was freezing.

It was when their teeth began to chatter that Grillby realized he had to do something more for them.

He tapped their head to get their attention, crackling and signing at the same time, “I’m going to do something weird, but I promise it’s safe and will help you.” Humans could not understand fire-speech, but Frisk knew sign well enough since they used it when their voice was uncooperative.

The child nodded, and Grillby popped happily. He then signed, “coat and things off, if you please. You won’t need them once I’m finished.”

Reluctant though they were, Frisk stripped down to their T-shirt and pants, shuddering more now.

Nodding in approval, Grillby concentrated.

His whole body began to shift and move, turning to a flickering trail of fire that zipped around Frisk at blazing (ha) speed. Frisk would have to tell Sans that one. Before they could really follow the movement, The child was wrapped tightly in gentle warmth, the fires surrounding them full of kind intent and affection.

As an elemental, Grillby could shape himself however he liked, and thus it was easy to become a sort of living heater if he so desired. There was only so much fire that made him up, though, so he had to use a tendril of flame to grab some of the wood chips he kept nearby (hey, most monsters eat popato chisps, fires eat woodchips). After a few were turned to cinders, Grillby could somewhat regain his shape and composure. Mostly, it seemed as if he was sitting cross legged on his sofa, but the definition to each of his body parts was sorely lacking in order to accommodate surrounding Frisk.

The child was slowly warming now, the tingling in their toes and fingers feeling unpleasant but welcome as the feeling returned to them. The flames around them were ever-moving, but delightfully soft against their back. It was bright and comfortable here.

Grillby startled slightly when Frisk spoke; often if the two were alone together there would be no words at all.

“Thank you, Grillby,” came the small whisper.

He felt quite pleased with himself from that. He couldn’t do much in answer, but Frisk knew by the change in tempo of his crackling that he was happy.

Many hours later, Sans teleported inside the home. As the closest thing Sans had to a best friend, Grillby was more than used to the skeleton’s antics, and wasn’t surprised by this at all. He waved to Sans.

Chuckling, Sans waved back, “How was the kiddo while I was gone? Hope they didn’t make you hot under the collar.”

Grillby made an expression that moved his glasses, and Sans knew the hissing and popping meant annoyance. The straight laced bartender was a bit too stiff for puns, but he never made Sans stop. But the answer came in a more tender voice, the magic of monsters letting Sans hear and understand clearly, “No, of course not. As usual, Frisk was extremely well behaved, though how they stay that way with you as an uncle, I’ll never know.”

“Ah, true, true.” Sans shrugged and noticed Frisk’s winter things strew on the couch cushions, “They taking a bath or somethin’?”

“No, they are asleep, actually.” Grillby got a bit of a mischievous gleam to himself.

“Uh…in this cold? Without their coat?” Sans was slightly confused and lifted a browbone. Grillby was up to something.

“oh yes. They would be far too warm with those on.”

“Grillbz, what did you do?” Sans began grinning more honestly. He didn’t get to see this side of his friend often, so he enjoyed it while he could.

“Why don’t I just show you, Sans?” The elemental did his best facsimile of a chuckle and let his ‘body’ split in the center, unfolding to show Frisk surrounded in the warm orange flames.

“oh my gosh, that is so cool.” Sans had stars in his sockets. He hadn’t known Grillby could do that.

At the influx of cold air, and the feeling of Grillby gently picking them up from where they’d been curled, Frisk whined a bit and made motions to ‘go away’. They were comfy.

Coming over to the couch, Sans started putting their coat back on them, “hey, kiddo. We got a generator going at the house now. Came to bring ya home.” His voice was soft and soothing, helping to ease Frisk back awake.

They blinked at him owlishly, then signed “but I was comfy here!”

Both the monsters laughed. Sans, as the technical guardian here, shook his head, “I know, Grillbz is the master of makin’ folks feel good, but we gotta go home and stop bothering him. He’ll make me pay my tab if you stay too long.” He winked at Grillby, who made a grumpy sounding crackle. The tab was a running gag with Sans that he wished would go away.

“okay…” Frisk yawned and wiggled their fingers into their gloves before turning and giving Grillby a slightly hampered hug. “you’re the best.”

Grillby’s flames under his glasses turned soft red, but he gave Frisk a pat on the head despite his embarrassment. “They are a treasure, Sans. Take care of them.”

“I always do, Grillbz,” Sans replied, picking Frisk up. “See ya,” and with that he vanished with the child into thin air.


End file.
